


strange and beautiful

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd wanted to kiss him. Had for a long time. She wanted to see what it would be like, mainly. But she really wanted him to shut up, to stop with those remarks of his that hovered on his tongue anytime she walked past. She just...wanted to feel something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange and beautiful

Later, she'll tell her friends she was drunk. That she'd had too many sugary drinks with that biting edge, and that's why she kissed him back, rather than slapped him away. And they would believe her. She could already picture their pitying looks and encouraging hums the next morning over brunch as she hid behind her sunglasses, making them believe that her eyes were rimmed red and her head was pounding, that she'd made a stupid, drunken mistake.

Truth was, she'd never been more sober in her life.

She'd wanted to kiss him. Had for a long time. She wanted to see what it would be like, mainly. But she really wanted him to shut up, to stop with those remarks of his that hovered on his tongue anytime she walked past. She just...wanted to feel something. 

She was a good little rich girl. She would marry a man like Phillip one day, and it would be loveless, because he would not be Phillip. But they would have it all. The white picket fence, the country clubs, the perfect kids. Aurora would have a cookie cutter life like her parents wanted, she knew. The not Phillip would probably cheat on her with someone perfect and leggy and everything she was not. And she would smile and pretend everything was okay, and probably end up with a full medicine cabinet and a heart made of stone. She didn't even know the not Phillip, but she knew what he would do.

And then there was Killian. Killian who was nothing like Phillip, or any other man her parents would have picked out for her. And maybe that was always the appeal in the leather clad bad boy and his biting remarks. Where Phillip was all soft, crinkly brown eyes and warm smiles, Killian was hard, with ice in his blue gaze and a promising, dangerous smirk on his lips.

And maybe that's why she wanted him. Because he would be nothing like her lost love. Her parents would balk at the idea of her bringing a him to a dinner in their pristine mansion. After one word out of his mouth, they'd probably lock her up.

And that was another thing. He wouldn't be what her parents wanted. He would be what she wanted, for once. 

Other than Phillip. Her parents had tried to take all the credit for their relationship, but really, it had nothing to do with them.

Aurora had been so bright eyed and young when they met, and she'd truly loved him. It helped that his family was tight with her own, and while they had practically pushed them together, they had fallen for each other on their own. Phillip was full of promises he could keep, that he would keep. He offered her protection, love, and happiness. She hoped their life would be better than her parents, better than his parents. She'd believed they would be blissfully happy, and wild, and free. Because if she had to have the cookie cutter life with anyone, she wanted it to be with Phillip.

But they never got a chance to even see what their lives could have been like. He was going to propose at graduation, she knew it. They were both going to Yale, and he'd been dropping hints about it in that sweet, obvious way of his. But a week before, a semi-truck came out of nowhere and ended it all. 

Her parents promised Aurora would be happy again, that yes, it was a tragedy, but she would move on, they knew it. 

And perhaps they were right. Perhaps she had moved on. But she's certain her choice of leather is not at all the sweater vest they'd imagined for their daughter. 

He'd kissed her first, when she'd gone outside for some air. The party was suffocating, and while she'd wanted to get out of the dorm for the night, this was not ideal. Now she was stuck with Ruby, Ashley and Belle at a house at the edge of town, near the lake, and most likely wouldn't leave until the sun rose.

He'd said nothing when she sat beside him in the grass, both faced towards the lake, watching the moon cast sparkles on the water. For once, he had no remarks to ruffle her feathers, and she lacked the strength to really say anything besides a soft greeting. They sat in silence for a long while, until Aurora announced she needed to check on her friends. 

When she stood, he stood too, startling her. She'd begun to speak, to question him, but he'd silenced her with his lips. 

He tasted like cigarettes, and his mouth was hot and demanding upon her own. Phillip's kisses were sweet, and while they had shared a few passionate kisses, they were nothing like this. All want and need and touch and feel.

It thrilled her. 

She tasted freedom on Killian's lips. She tasted open highways and starry nights and blue skies and the sun on her face. She tasted anger, and passion, and fever. He was everything she shouldn't want, and yet everything she did want.

His fingers raked through her curls, ruining the pristine style she'd spent an hour on as he struggled to pull her closer, if at all possible. His arm wound tightly around her waist, pressing her firmly against his body, and it was only then that she realized just how much taller he was than her. His body was bent over hers, reaching for her, yearning for her. 

She knows his reputation. Everyone does. But it doesn't matter to her. Maybe it had once before, but now, it doesn't, and she's not precisely sure as to why that is. All she knew was that she wanted him. Finally.

She was the only one he couldn't have, and the only one he actually wanted. She was pristine little Aurora with her lace dresses and sparkling headbands and a future anyone would hunger for, except herself. He wanted to get under her skin, to make her itch and burn for him just as much as he did for her. 

She breaks the kiss, strawberry lipgloss smeared onto his lips, eliciting a soft giggle from her. It's precious, absolutely precious, and he has to lean down and swallow the sound, sweeping her into another kiss. 

"Let's run." He grumbles as he pulls away. "Right now, princess. Come with me." 

"You're nuts." She says dryly, fingers laced together around his waist, under his leather coat. 

"Maybe." He hums, finding her lips again. "Maybe for you, sweetheart." He nuzzles his nose against hers, a smirk dragging across her lips. "What do you say?"

That's when Ashley appears, with an exclamation that cuts through the cold air like a knife, startling them both. Aurora disentangled herself from Killian as fast as she could, but her blonde friend has seen enough. 

"Aurora! What the hell is going on? Why are you with this creep?"

Killian could laugh at that, seeing how desperately Ashley had thrown herself at him only months before. Aurora had come into the picture, and he'd begun to say 'no' to any girl who came to him. That had been the first sign to him that Aurora was not like the others, that her biting wit and curved smile when she'd shoot him down was unlike anyone he'd ever come across, and that's when she'd gotten under his skin. 

"I..." Aurora's lashes flutter, and she presses her fingers to her lips. Killian watches her sway ever so slightly, and Ashley gives her a pitiful look. "I don't feel so good."

"Come on, darling, let's get you out of here. Poor thing." Ashley wrapped Aurora up in her arms, and then began to lead her away from Killian. "Jerk. Taking advantage of drunk girls at a party. Why am I not surprised!" 

Killian scoffs. "I don't force myself on girls, love."

Aurora hiccups, playing the part of a drunk girl surprisingly well. "Ash, leave him alone. He didn't do anything..." But Ashley isn't listening as she croons to Aurora, leading her back inside.

Later, after Belle's gentle blue eyes stare right through her knowingly and Ruby promises to kick Killian where the sun don't shine, Aurora locks herself in the bathroom, feigning a bout of nausea. 

Her lips tingle. She stares at herself in the mirror, noticing how her lips have swelled, how the natural pigment of her lips had changed to a deep pink from the onslaught of his scruffy kisses. 

She wants him. She wants to run away, to do something wild. It would piss her parents off, shock her friends, but it would be something she wanted.

Her eyes lift to meet her own in the mirror, and she grips the edge of the sink tightly. She wants this. And she hasn't known what she's wanted in years. 

"You're insane." She whispers to herself, but her lips curve into a smile, and she laughs, really laughs. When was the last time she'd laughed like this?

She pats the pockets of her dress, making sure her wallet and phone were still there, before straightening her curls he had mussed and giving herself a reassuring smile. 

Belle notices her leave, and Aurora is sure she'll turn to Ashley and Ruby, that they'll run after her, try and stop her. Instead, her brunette friend just smiles, giving Aurora a nod as she slips out the front door. 

There's a cigarette between his teeth, and he leans against his shiny black car, practically oozing the confidence of a classic 50's bad boy with his leather jacket and cuffed jeans. 

Aurora bites her lower lip as she moves nervously down the walk, and then breaks out into a run as she crosses the street. He stands up straight, instantly tossing the cigarette to the side once he realizes it was her.

Her heart is pounding wildly out of her chest from how he looks at her as she gets closer, as his brow quirks and his jaw slackens from the gleam in her wild eyes. She smiles at him before throwing her arms around his neck, drawing him down, her lips caressing his own in a desperate, 'take me away' kiss. 

His arms have wound around her again, in that possessive, tight way he had held her only moments before. She tears her mouth away from his, out of breath from her run and his kiss. "That offer still good?" 

He says nothing, just nods, mouth closing into a thin line. She shivers as he lifts his hand from her waist, fingertips caressing her jaw slowly. "You sure?"

"First time I've been sure of anything in a long time." She whispers, her hands sliding around his waist again, under his jacket. 

He lifts her off her feet, his mouth instantly seeking hers again. She sighs against him, ignoring the bite of the cigarette on his tongue and focusing on how warm he is. He tastes like freedom, and she has to remind herself to tell him that later, when he's stolen her, when she's really free and wild, like she's always dreamed she could be.

He sets her gently, almost delicately, in the passenger seat, and steals another kiss before he closes the door and runs around to hop in the driver's seat.

As he starts the car and steals kisses from her in between, her head feels like it's spinning. 

This was it. A new life. She had a chance at everything she'd ever wanted. 

Freedom.


End file.
